sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Jonathan Nolan
| birth_place = London, England | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = Jonah Nolan | citizenship = | alma_mater = Georgetown University | occupation = Writer, producer, director | years active = 1997–present | spouse = Lisa Joy | children = 2 | relatives = Christopher Nolan (brother) John Nolan (uncle) Emma Thomas (sister-in-law) }} Jonathan "Jonah" Nolan (born 6 June 1976) is a British-American screenwriter, television producer, director and author. He is the creator of the CBS science fiction series Person of Interest (2011–2016) and co-creator of the HBO science fiction western series Westworld (2016–present). Nolan has collaborated on several films with his brother, director Christopher Nolan, who adapted Jonathan's short story "Memento Mori" into the neo-noir thriller film ''Memento'' (2000). Together, the siblings co-wrote the mystery thriller film The Prestige (2006), the superhero films ''The Dark Knight'' (2008) and The Dark Knight Rises (2012), and the science fiction film ''Interstellar'' (2014). Nolan was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay for Memento, and for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series and Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series for Westworld, among a number of other awards. Early life Nolan was born the youngest of three boys to Christina Nolan. Raised in both London and Chicago, Christina and her boys alternated between the two cities as the boys were growing. Nolan attended Georgetown University, where he majored in English and was a staff writer for The Hoya. Career Nolan's short story "Memento Mori" was used by his older brother, director Christopher Nolan, as the basis for the film Memento. Although Jonathan received a "based on a story by" credit, not a screenwriting credit, the brothers shared a nomination for the Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay as the film was released before the story was published. In 2005, Jonathan and Christopher co-wrote the screenplay for The Prestige, which is based on Christopher Priest's novel of the same title. The brothers collaborated on the screenplay for the 2008 film The Dark Knight. The film went on to become the most financially successful Batman film, which has since been surpassed by its sequel, The Dark Knight Rises. On 10 February 2011, CBS picked up Nolan's pilot Person of Interest. The show was officially picked up by CBS on 13 May 2011 to air in fall 2011. The series ran for five seasons and starred Jim Caviezel and Michael Emerson. Nolan served as executive producer along with J. J. Abrams. Nolan wrote the screenplay for Interstellar, a science-fiction feature based on the works of theoretical physicist Kip Thorne, who served as the film's executive producer. Christopher Nolan co-wrote, directed and produced the film, with Paramount distributing domestically, while Warner Bros. distributed internationally. Nolan and Lisa Joy wrote a pilot for an adaptation of Westworld, Michael Crichton's 1973 science fiction Western thriller of the same name. On August 31, 2013, it was announced that HBO had ordered a pilot for a show, with Nolan, Joy, Weintraub, J. J. Abrams, and Bryan Burk as executive producers, and Nolan making his directorial debut. The pilot was subsequently picked up to series, with Nolan and Joy as co-showrunners, and premiered on October 2, 2016. In November 2016, HBO renewed the show for a 10-episode second season, that started in April 2018. On May 1, 2018, following the first two episodes of Season 2, the series was renewed for a third season. Personal life Nolan found that having an English accent was very unpopular after moving to Chicago, so he learned to "sound like a good Chicago kid." When contemplating the artistic differences between himself and his brother, Nolan remarked: "I've always suspected that it has something to do with the fact that he's left-handed and I'm right-handed, because he is somehow able to look at my ideas and flip them around in a way that's just a bit more twisted and interesting. It's great to be able to work with him that way." Nolan is married to Burn Notice writer and ''Westworld'' co-creator and executive producer Lisa Joy. They have a daughter and a son together. Filmography Film Television Bibliography ;Short fiction * "Memento Mori" (2001) – short story basis for Memento (2000) References External links * Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:American male screenwriters Category:American male short story writers Category:American people of English descent Category:Television producers from Illinois Category:American television writers Category:Christopher Nolan Category:English people of American descent Category:English screenwriters Category:English male screenwriters Category:English short story writers Category:English television producers Category:English television writers Category:Georgetown University alumni Category:Male television writers Category:Writers from Chicago Category:Writers from London Category:Screenwriters from Illinois